1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas flow systems, and more specifically to a gas flow restrictor for selective setting of gas flow pressure as required by the user in order to conserve energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many homes utilize natural gas for stoves and heating. In many instances, natural gas is a more economical alternative to electricity, which is a significant consideration for the homeowner in the current economic clime. However, most conventional homes do not have a means of regulating the gas flow through the source or the main gas valve.
A typical dwelling that employs natural gas usually includes a main gas valve that is opened or closed to supply gas to a water heater, boiler, furnace, heating system and/or gas stove. Apart from safety mechanisms for emergency shut off, the gas valve mainly opens or closes the gas flow. This amount of control is sufficient to supply the gas where needed. However, the gas flow is usually set at a predetermined pressure that is often higher than required for supplying appliances with gas. This can lead to significant energy wastes and undue stresses on the gas lines. In the current environment where energy conservation is paramount, any waste is cause for major concern.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of gas flow systems to provide a device that selectively reduces gas pressure in the supply to thereby regulate usage in a more conservative manner. Thus, a gas flow restrictor solving the aforementioned problems is desired.